Kidnapping Kane
by Obsessivebookdiva
Summary: All brothers and sisters fight, right? Well, what happens when one fight ends with someone storming out, then being kidnaped. Follow the journey as the group goes on a chase to find the missing link. There is only question unclear to the group. Is this chaos's doing?
1. The Fight and Kidnapping

**AN: Yea Kane Chronicles! I am so sad that there are barely stories for them on here. I love the stories though. My favorite character would be Carter. I guess he reminds me of someone I know. he would almost do anything for Sadie, even though most of the time she is a witch to him. **

**This is for all the awesome older brothers out there! I'd like to thank you guys for being there for your siblings! Keep up the work!**

* * *

It was a simple afternoon, I was teaching some of the kids I home schooled, while Sadie took the public school students to school. I know what your thinking, who would stay home to work with me? Even though Walt loved my sister, he was in too much pain to go to school. The others, well were young to go to the with everyone else.

I was in a middle of one of my lectures about the quadratic formula, when Sadie burst in. I could tell from experience this would not end well. The only time Sadie came home from school early was if there was an attack, or if she was in trouble. My guess, by the anger in her face, she was in trouble.

"Walt, can you go watch the kids in the other room for a minute?" Walt saw Sadie walk in, and then nodded leaving.

I walked over to Sadie, gosh what did she do now?

"I know what your thinking, what did I do this time? Well why don't you ask that stupid chick Lisa or whatever!" She shouted at me.

"Sadie, I don't care what you did, how you did it, or even why. I just need to know how much trouble you're in." I told her.

"Well, I'm suspended for three days! I didn't even do anything! Lisa started fighting me and..." She started. What could she have done? _Holy Horus!_ I knew exactly what she did.

"Which spell?" I asked.

"What do you mean which spell? How did you know I even used a spell? I could have been..." She rambled on.

"I said which spell!?" I usually don't get this angry this fast, but she used magic, on a mortal!

"I never said I did!" She shouted back.

"Come on Sadie, I know you did!" I shouted back.

"I didn't! Stop making me the bad guy! I swear!" She was getting frustrating.

I didn't see who, my guess would be Sadie, but I was sideways by some force. I looked up at Sadie, she looked freaked. How could she do that!

I stood up slowly. "Why did you do that?" I said.

"I didn't it came out of no where!" She tried to explain. I was so not interested. I started walking toward the door. "Carter what are you doing?" She said following me.

I walked out the door and slammed it shut. _Ah sweat anger management! _I walked down the street, it looked normal enough, until the door slammed again behind me.

"Sadie go away!" I yelled.

"No, its me!" I turned around to see Walt walking up to me.

Then something hit me, and when I say hit me I mean literally. HOLY HORUS that hurt. I fell into a heap. I started to come back up, but then I heard the laughter. It was like one of those laughs you that you can't tell if they're crazy or just plain evil.

I looked up to see Walt coming over, but I gave him a look. I hoped it said_ GO! HIDE! _instead of_ IT HURTS! _I guess I got the right point across because he hid behind a car.

"Ah, so nice to meet you." I heard the laughing voice. "I hope you don't mind coming with me."

I shook my head. _No thanks, I'm good._

That's when the guy brought out his wand, then it switch to a sword. Ok I have to admit, I did not see that coming. He walked slowly toward me, I could feel the sweat pouring off me. _Don't panic! _I went through my head, what could I do? That's when it hit me. The protective circle!

I brought out my sword and made the circle. Now all I could do was pray it would hold.

He laughed. "Ah Carter, you know you are a _combat _magician, not a spell casting type. Oh, only if your sister came out to help you, then you might be saved."

He was right, I didn't know how long I'd last. I was already feeling weak. Stupid spell! Why can't I just be able to hold it? I used most of my juice (so to speak) teaching Walt this afternoon. I wasn't going to hold longer.

By the look on Walt's face, he knew it too. As long as he wasn't seen he would be safe, for now. If he went to get help others would be hurt, maybe even my sister.

I stood up. "Why do you want me, anyway?" I wanted to distract him as long as possible. The only one who could help right now (without risk) was Amos. Maybe, just maybe, if he saw he could help.

Walt took this moment to go get help. _Great just great! Now others were at risk! That's all I need id angry penguins running away and people getting hurt!_

My circle failed as soon as he was in the door. I fell to my knees. I looked up to see the nutcase coming over. he hit the butt of his blade over my head. _Ok that hurt!_

Everything was getting extremely dizzy. The psycho was chanting something, what ever it was, was making my body burn. I closed my eyes waiting for it to end.

Screams, that's all I heard. Not sure if they were mine or someone elses. That's all I remember besides another blow to the head and I passed out.


	2. Stop!

**AN: I am so sweet, two in one night! I hope your liking it.**

**What is the plan for Carter, and who wants him? Take a guess!**

**This chapter is dedicated to all the little sisters, who love their brothers no matter what. Because we all know they're trying their best.**

* * *

_What had I done? I didn't push him, but then why did he fall? I didn't use magic at school, but why did he assume I did? It didn't feel right, why would Carter assume I had done all these things? Sure I was his sister, it was my job to annoy him, but I would never use magic against him. Well, unless told, or you know if he was evil? But did that look like the case back there?_

I heard the door squeak open. G_ood Carter has come back._ Only it wasn't Carter, it was Walt. I had seen him go outside after him, but I would have thought he would have brought him back with him.

Walt ran up to me. "Carter..." He panted.

"What about him, did you talk to him?" I asked.

"Help..." He said again still not recovered.

"Who needs help?" I asked. I then had a sinking dread that it was my dweeb brother. "Carter?"

Walt nodded. "Walt, go get help I'll head out, follow me when you have help. ONLY then ok?" I said getting ready to go.

He nodded and ran off. _He practiced with Walt all day, he won't last very long on his own._ I started to panic, _What have I done?_

What I saw out there made my blood run cold. This tall creepy looking man was there, with Carter over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. His face was pale with a huge bump on the back of his head. he was obviously unconscious. Where you would guess my brother was standing was a circle. _He had tried to protect himself, but couldn't hold it._

Behind me I heard grunts and gasps. Jaz (Healer, should defiantly would be needed), Felix (great here come the penguins), Alyssa (did she always smile like that?), and of course Walt.

"Put my brother down now!" I barked.

"Ok!" The crazed man dropped Carter on the head. _Holy Ra, his head is going to hurt!_

That's when the scary thing happened. He put this force field around my brother. You could her my brother moaning in the field. All I knew right there was this was not going to end well.

"Let him go!" I screamed. I picked up my staff and focused. A fire set it self on the attackers pants. "Walt quickly get Amos!'

_NO ONE MESSES WITH MY BROTHER!_

"The thing little girl..."

"I'm **not **a little girl!" I interrupted.

'... Carter is needed for certain business, nothing you can do for us. Sorry, no trade, just incase you were thinking." He laughed.

"You set us up?" I asked stalling for Amos.

"Yes, that little tiff, that was all my doing. How you may ask? A little spell here, dropping a thought or two there, and **Bam!** I now have Carter Kane!" He smiled, showing his perfect white teeth._ If he wasn't evil I would ask for his dentist._

"Who asked you to do this?" I tried my best to stall again.

"Oh my dear Sadie, wouldn't you like to know?' He laughed again.

"Yes, yes I would! How is Carter special, why him?"

"You'll find out." He cackled.

I could now hear the thumping of footsteps. _I had to admit for an old guy, Uncle Amos could run when Carter or I were in danger. _

"Let him go now!" Amos yelled from across the yard.

"I would, but then there would be no fun." The man pouted. "And besides, my master waits!"

The man picked up Carter, who was starting to wake up. The man seemed to notice this. "Well, he doesn't stay down long does?"

"Carter hold on!" I yelled, but the only response I got was a far way look. He looked like he wanted to scream help, but couldn't.

The man sighed. "Your have made it so easy so far, why mess up now?" Carter started to get back to reality. He began to protest through the pain a little. This was still too little to actually help.

"Now don't do that!" the man said. He then repeatedly hit the butt of the sword to his head again. Carter was out like a light again.

"Stop it! Don't kill him!" Jaz screamed in horror as she saw what was happening.

"Oh now, I wouldn't kill him would I? I need him remember." He laughed.

"You better let him go!" Walt shouted.

"Yea" Felix piped up.

"Maybe" He winked. " Catch me if you can!"

He then ran down the streets with my brothers limp figure over his shoulder. That's when the group started after them.


	3. The Chase

**_AN: Hullo! Enjoying this yet?_**

**_Guest one: I will continue, sorry for taking so long. Its been... for lack of words a long week. I hope you enjoy this though!_**

**_Guest two: I sorry to say but no, your wild guess is wrong. He is my favorite character, I would never do that to him! Thanks for the guess though. Sadie though... not so safe from me._**

**_I hope you like!_**

* * *

_Just like to clear the air, my brother is not some chess piece! He is not a pawn in some stupid game, and neither am I. The way this crazy man was carrying mu brother over his back, made him look like an over packed backpack, and let me tell you that is not cool with me! This is my brother we're talking about here. The guy who would do anything to save my butt. The nerd who has never set foot in a school._

We were all running after the man as fast as we could. My thought would have been that he was after a portal. The thought made me sick. If that happened we would have one of two problems. One, we would have to wait 12 hours **(AN: Right?) **to get to him. The second, would be that if one of us got in the portal we would be captured too. Trust me, both were not going to happen on my watch.

_Please, wake up Carter! At least tell us your alive!_ See as we were running that was my greatest worry. What if by accident, to keep him quiet and still, he killed him. What would happen then? I couldn't live without him. _Stop it Sadie, he is alive!_

We turned a corner, _wow this guy was fast._ By the time we caught up with him he was close to one of the exhibits. I could see them in the distance. Carter was just there, limply flowing with him.

We at the exhibit now. It was clear now what was going to happen. They were going to get away.

"Amos, what do we do? They're getting away!" I yelled at him.

"Lets try something first." Amos said. He turned a corner into a different exhibit. _We're going to cut him off!_ My uncle is a genius! We turned a corner and we were in front of him. The rest of the group was behind him, weapons ready. He was surrounded.

"Give him back now!" I demanded, but the man just laughed. "Your surrounded, there is no way you can get away! It's over!"

Again he laughed. "Oh? Is that so? Now let's see, who has your brother?"

"You?" I answered confused at where he was going with this.

"And who beat your brother?"

"You."

"Now, smart one, who has a hostage?"

"Damn it! You!" I wanted to scream at myself. How could I have forgotten that?

"So, you will let me go. Unless of course you want your poor brother killed." He cackled. Maybe, he was insane, or just a psycho.

"Ok then, you have your options. One, let me go and take your brother, no harm done. Two, come after me, and have a dead brother. Its your choice." He laughed.

I looked at Amos, he would know what to do. When I looked he had his staff out and his eyes closed. _Well, no help from him. _I looked at the others. _Wait others, they should be at school!__ Ah, whatever, so not the problem right now!_

Walt looked at me and nodded, they were willing to fight. The only problem with that was the fact that my brother was stuck there. I frowned, what to do?

"Oh, I'd hurry now, I am on a deadline. Ha ha deadline, get it!" He was enjoying this.

I turned to look at Amos again, he nodded at me. He wanted him to take Carter? I listened, this is Amos he would have some sort off plan up his sleeve, right?

"Fine take him!" I shouted. All the kids looked at me like I was crazy. Oh well, temporary insanity was the best thing sometimes.

"Wise choice! You will be seeing him soon though." He informed us with a smile. _What was he getting with this?_

He opened a portal. Jumped in with Carter over his shoulders. He disappeared with his psycho laugh echoing in the room. Everyone turned to me.

"Tell me you have a plan?" I asked Amos.

"Yes, nothing like a tracking spell, right?" I smiled.


	4. China!

**AN: Hey! I am so glad people have reviewed. Let me tell you reviews really do help. They give me ideas, and tell me what I am doing right.**

**kane the pain: Wow, thanks! i do try to my best. I hope your enjoying the story.**

**Erik The Viking: Thank you! It's always nice to be complimented on my writing by a child of Apollo! I have two new stories up if you want to check them out.**

* * *

Let me get this straight, we did not ditch my brother. Sure, it might seem that we let that guy go, and left the building unharmed. That's where your wrong. We left the building un harmed, but we left in a plan.

We headed back home to get a map. We needed to find a way to him.

"Amos, where is he? Is he even in the U.S.A. anymore?" I asked Amos.''

"No, he seems to be in China." Amos said this with a confused look in his eye. "Why are they in China?"

"Ok, this is getting a little out of hand." I said. _This guy was really getting on my nerves!_

"Sadie, I need you to calm down and gather everyone. We have a lot to discuss." He told me.

I ran off to go get everyone. _Why did they want Carter? As much as I love my brother, he's not so strong. The only thing he's good at is saying random useless facts, and fighting with a sword._

"Jaz! Walt! Felix! Alyssa! Everyone, get your butts down here, now!" I shouted up the stairs of the mansion.

* * *

By the time everyone got there, settled down, and put the penguins away, it had been an hour.

"Ok, now let's get started. We know where they took Carter to." Amos stated.

"Where?" Alyssa asked.

"China."Amos answered. _If Carter were here he would spout out facts about China's economics or something._

"So, what do we do now?" Walt asked.

"Pack your bags!"

* * *

**AN: Sorry for shortness, the next one will be longer. I felt like I should stop writing at this point. The next chapter they arrive in China. **


	5. There's a God in My Head!

**AN: Hullo people! Wow, suddenly people started to love my work! That's so awesome! I'm working on this as much as I can! I'm working on like four projects at once.**

**Erik The Viking: NO!**

**I need a haiku!**

**babycrazy01: I love cliff hangers! ( You know when I'm not the reader ) I am so glad you like my work! I thought it was bad. I love writing though! So glad you like it!**

* * *

_Why am I in China?_

That's was my first when I looked out the window. _Second question, since when did kidnappers put the kidnapped in a room with windows?_

I sat up, _man who guy did a number on my head. Holy crap, do I still have my memory? I know getting hit in the head can not be good for my brain._

_Let's see, my name is Carter Kane, I'm fifteen, I have a sister named...um...Sally? No, that's not right, Sammy? Nah, sounds wrong. Ugh! What else did I forget? I live in New York, no wait New Jersey? It's one of those places for sure._

**Carter?**

_What the heck, Oh no, I've gone crazy! There's a voice in my head!_

**Carter it's me, Horus! What is your problem! I step out for one second and you get kidnapped!**

_Wait Horus, as in the Egyptian god?_

**Do I have to spell it out for you!**

_Maybe?_

**UGH!**

"Hey Arthur, he's awake! Get the potion!" I heard a guy yell.

The man came in a few minutes later, holding a bottle.

"Here, you must be thirsty. Drink this." The man gave me the bottle.

**Don't drink that!**

"Stop yelling at me!" I screamed_._

"Here, take this, then that voice will be gone." The man assured me.

**Don't!**

"Leave me alone!" I said. Then I drank the liquid.

How to describe it, it was like being electrocuted. My body felt numb and tired. _The voice is gone!_

Then I fell asleep.

* * *

_I am going to kill Carter when he comes_ back!On the plane trip to China I was stuck between Felix (Who kept conjuring penguins) and Amos (Who never shut up). Other than that the trip was fine. We even got a fancy hotel room (Note: Room!). Once we were unpacked we circled around the table.

"So, the plan?" I asked.

"We need to find exactly where he is, then stake it out." Amos said.

"Great, we have half that done!" I sighed. "Lets go stake it out!"

"Sadie!" Alyssa yelled. "What about protection spells?"

"Oh, I can take care of that! Let's just go!" I said jumping up.

We were up and grabbing our jackets (Did you know China can be very cold?) and were ready to go out the door when there was a flash of light.

Horus was standing in our hotel room.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled at him. "You should be with Carter!"

"Amos, Sadie, we have a problem."


	6. Chicken Lady!

**AN: Hey! Just so those PJO lovers out there, I have a one shot that I may make a two shot if people want me too. Its called What If? It's about when Frank was talking to Annabeth in MOA. Check out my other stories too!**

**Bhut: Yes China! Kind of like when Nico accidentally shadow traveled to China. China is awesome! Tryst me all of them are safe for now, except Sadie. What to do? ( Not a Sadie fan )**

**Erik The Viking: YEA! Haikus! True son of Apollo. Half-bloods don't seem to like children of Hades.:( Carter only forgot anything to do with the Egyptians! :) I like him to much to wipe his memory!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_What has my brother done now!_ Was the thought that crossed my mind when Horus said there was a problem. _Gods, what now!_

"May I speak with you too in private?" he asked.

"Wait, you're a god? Why are you asking us? Can't you like demand that we speak with you? I don't know it just seems more godly." I commented.

"Would you prefer I smite you? Or maybe I will demand you come? Does that make you feel better?" Horus said annoyed.

"Yea, yea! I was just asking. No need to press the smite button" I said rolling my eyes.

We walked into a spate room (Wow this place is big!)

"Horus, can you explain why your here? Shouldn't you be with my nephew?" Amos asked calmly.

"I was, until a moment ago..." Horus started.

"Then get back there! My brother needs you!" I demanded.

"I can't." Horus stated.

"And why not?!" I screamed.

"Well, did Carter get hit in the head? he was acting weird." Horus said.

"Repeatedly." I said with a frown.

"I tried talking to me but he had no idea who I was. His captures told him to drink this potion. He took it and I was gone." Horus explained.

"This isn't good! How do we help him?" I asked shocked.

"Can you astral project?" Horus asked me.

"I can try, what if there are protection shields?" I asked.

"Amos and I will deal with those, you just need to get to Carter." Horus sighed.

"I'll do it, but he so owes me when he's back!" I sat down. I called for Isis help. The next thing I knew I was standing down at a boy who looked just like my brother.

* * *

I woke up with a start. There was a girl staring at me, she was see through.

"Please don't hurt me!" I begged her.

"Carter! Snap out of it's your sister!" The girl yelled at me.

'Sammy?" I guessed hoping it was the right name.

"What? My names Sadie! Why don't you remember me?" She yelled.

"Do you know why I'm here? These guys seem to want to help me? They got that stupid voice out of my head." I told her. That's when I realized that she had a chicken head.

"AH!" I screamed. _How did I not notice that before?!_

"What is your damage? I'm trying to help you!" The creäture yelled at me.

"Your not my sister, unless we had a chicken for a mother, and I got the good genes." I yelled at her.

"What? Oh, dang ba!" She yelled.

"Ba? What's going on? What do you want with me?" I panicked.

"Crap! I've got to go. I'll be back I promise." She said.

All I could do is nod,_ what did this bird lady want from me?_

* * *

Amos was pacing the length of the room. Back and forth, back and forth. Then he noticed me getting up.

"How was it? Is he ok?" Amos asked.

"He thought I was a weird chicken lady."


	7. Bird Brains Think Alike

**AN: LOL! Check out my other stories!**

**Erik The Viking: You made my day! Thanks!**

* * *

I was starting to like these guys. When I woke up, they gave me food and water. They told me about our enemy's, how they were reckless teenagers and that they saved me. I was starting to like it here

I hadn't been out doors yet, I didn't want to. What if that weird chicken women came back, at least here I had people to watch over me.

* * *

_I can't believe my brother called me a chicken women! Sure I was in Ba form, but still chicken lady? I was gong to punch the memories back in him if I had to, which I just might. That stupid reckless idiot made us fly all the way to China, to find out he had no idea who we were! Though he seemed to remember who he was. Maybe he only forgot the Egyptian stuff?_

"Sadie follow me, we're taking the team to get Carter." Horus demanded.

_Great, let's go save the world with beak brain!_

**_Sadie, watch what you say._**

_Isis? I don't care! My brothers in danger!_

**_Sadie stop it now!_**

_Oh, if it were you brother, wouldn't you save him?_

**_No, I'd be the one killing Set! I'd rip his skin clean off the throw him into a never ending abyss. I would go get him and then..._**

_Your really violent, did you know that?_

**_Does that matter!_**

"Sadie, are you coming?" Amos asked.

* * *

For once penguins had a use. The guards chased after them, giving us a free run of the place. We ran down three different hallways. We turned right to see a room. In it was the annoying brother I missed.

"Carter!" I yelled at him.

"Go away bird women!" He yelled.

"Bird lady?" Felix laughed.

"Shut up!" I crossed my arms "Do I look like a bird lady?"

"Um, no?" Carter said looking confused. "But I know that voice, it's the weird lady's voice, I swear!"

"I will explain, let's get you out of here!" I said

"But I don't want to go"


	8. Jail Break!

**AN: Hullo, it's Lisa (secret author name). I decided I need a name, and was sick of you or me. So I picked a random name!**

**Erik The Viking: Check Leo Moments, your answer awaits you!**

**Guest 1: I'm working on it! I hope you like!**

**Guest 2: Yea sorry about the wait. No one really liked the story. I also was starting two more stories. I am starting o get another idea for a Kane Chronicles story. As soon as this I'll start it!**

**bhut: I'm sorry if you are confused. This chapter should explain, and if not tell me whay\t confused you.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

I'm as shocked as you, in why my brother would want to stay here. I mean these people bloody kidnap him and he wants t stay?

Of course I did the mature thing, and yelled at him.

"Carter! Why would you want to stay here, they kidnapped you! Your blood crazy!" Sadly my British accent comes out when I yell.

"Huh?" He said like the smart person he is.

"Come on Carter! Get a grip on yourself! These people want to hurt you! They sent away all the help you could get!"

"That annoying voice was helping me?" He asked looking totally confused.

"Yes!" I yelled.

"Oh, sorry." He murmured,

"Oh for the bloody gods sake, shut up and come with us!" I shouted.

"Sadie, calm down! The guards might hear you!' Amos warned.

"Sadie?"

"I don't care, he thinks I'm a chicken lady!" I yelled at him.

'Sadie? is that you?" I turned to look straight at the person who was calling me; Carter.

"Carter?" I ask.

"Yea, what's going on?" Carter asked, looking even more confused then he was. Which must have been hard to do.

"Wait, you're not calling me chicken women?" I asked just to make sure.

'WHAT?!" He shouted sitting up, which was a bad idea he fell back down.

'Calm down, we came to save you. You must have hit your head while I was yelling at you. What is the last thing you remember?" I asked.

"Being hit over the head repeatedly. Wow, that hurt!" He yelped.

'Ok, look we need to get you out of here. Hey Walt!" I told him then turned to Walt.

'Yea?"

"Carry Carter, we're making a jail break!"


	9. A Caring Sister?

The worst part of the jail break for me, was the fact hat I couldn't do anything. Walt was carrying me, which made me feel weak. Sure, I was tired, but doesn't mean I have to be carried everywhere.

"Put me down." I moaned.

"What?!" Walt asked shocked.

"I can walk, I'm not a baby!" I yelled quietly.

'Dude, just trust me on this one, as soon as we're out I'll let you go ok? Can we go for that, that way Sadie doesn't kill me?" He asked. I just laughed.

"Fine, just don't drop me. I may look tough but I bruise easy, ok?" I said.

'Fine, I won't drop you." Walt promise.

The next few minutes were silent. _Well duh! We're trying to break out! We can't warn them!_ Sadie for the thousandth time turned around to check on me. I was getting sick of my little sister caring so much. What happened to the girl who yelled at me all the time. I wasn't use to this nice sister.

"Walt hurry, we need to get out of this place fast!" She ordered.

'You try carrying your brother, he's surprisingly heavy!" Walt argued.

"Should I feel offended?" I asked.

Sadie said "Yes" at the same time Walt said "No"

_How are these guys not dating already?_ That's when I remembered the all mighty god of toilet paper still has Sadie's heart. _Really Sadie, really? You couldn't choose a different god?_

Right now I could see the door, the sunlight that I was deprived of. _I had a window, but the sun was blocked. How evil is that?_

We were so close to the exit, I could smell... wait was that dog poop? Ok, not what I had in mind for the smell of freedom. Flowers maybe, but not dog poop!

We were about to exit out the door when the door shut. The it automatically locked, we were so close! That's when a penguin showed up, followed by a "Really Felix?"

"Your not going anywhere."


	10. And we're stopped

_Ok these guys never give up, do they? First they take my brother, and manipulated him into thinking they were helping him! They made him think I was a bird lady! Give us a break!_

"Oh, come on! Can't you get a life or something!" I yelled.

He must have been shocked by my comments because he froze for a minute. "Walt! Get him out of here now!" I yelled. get him out before the fight.

"Got it!" Walt yells.

"Hold it! I can fight! I can..." Carter yelled, but Walt, great man that he is, go him faraway before he could continue.

"Now, let's get this over with!" I yell. "Felix give me some penguins!"

He looked so happy with that request. "Yes, sir!"

"Amos, do your thing!"

"Got it!"

'Alyssa, use your earth magic!"

"On it!"

We all focused on the guy, he didn't even see it coming. he got hit by lightning, fire, earth, and penguins. I bet he didn't see the penguins coming.

"Well, he's gone!"

* * *

By the time we caught up to them, Carter was asleep. Walt had him propped up against the wall down the street. Walt was sitting next to him watching him sleep (Wow, that came out creepy).

"How'd it go?" Walt asked me.

'He's down for the count, though I think it was shock from Felix's penguins?" I laughed.

Felix got a high-five from Walt.

"What's happened to Carter?" I asked.

"Guys exhausted. He passed out as soon as we were out of there. Who knows what they did to him?" Walt sighed.

"Let's get him to the hotel"


	11. Godly Head!

I woke up in this fancy hotel room. My head was pounding. _Does this mean I have a god back in my head, I hope, well I don't know how I feel about that._

**_Well, it's great! Who wouldn't want a god in your head._**

_And he's back._

**_Yea, sorry about the headache. It comes with the whole 'god in you head' thing_**

_Oh, um so what happened to me? I can't remembered after I took that drink?_

**_You told Sadie that you didn't remember anything after you hit you head._**

_First, I was hit in he head not the other way around. Second, I didn't lie. I saw it when I was dreaming._

**_That's good. you'll remember soon then._**

_I don't want to remember._

**_Why?_**

_Did you see what happened?_

**_No_**

_So, what did happened._

**_Um_**

_Exactly!_

**_Look, everything is going to be alright. _**

That's when he saw something. He saw them asking him the same question over and over.

_They wanted information._

**_Ok, anything else._**

_Yea, I'm hungry! I haven't eaten in days!_

**_Oh?_**

_Extremely thirsty too! I haven't had sleep either._

**_I'll tell the others, get some sleep._**

_Ok?_

* * *

_My bloody brother can sleep through a hurricane._ We were holding a meeting in the dining room of the hotel rom.

Then there was a flash and a god was standing in front of us.

"Horus, I thought you were with Carter?" Amos asked.

'I was, but he woke up." Horus explained.

"What! Any you didn't tell us!" I yelled.

"He went back to sleep. He remembered things. He hasn't eaten, had anything to drink, or sleep. He just needs to recover." Horus explained.

"Oh, will he get better?"

"Yes, he just needs time."

"He told me what they wanted though." Horus explained.

"Oh?" Amos said.

"They wanted information."


	12. Forgive me?

I woke up again, and I knew my life was changed forever. First of all, when I walked out everything was completely silent. Sadie wasn't flirting with Walt (which felt weird to me but whatever, she's still my little sister), Jaz was talking with Sadie (the girl never talks), Felix was not talking at all (When did that happen?), and Alyssa was just there.

"Uh, hey guys. How's it going?" I asked.

"Um, Carter we need to talk." My sister said.

'Sure?" I said. _What did she want to talk about?_

_"_Horus told us Carter. What did they ask you?" Sadie asked.

_**Tell them!**_

_NO!_

**_Just tell them!_**

"What our war plans were and what our weakness are. "I told them. I felt ashamed, if I remembered right this wasn't going to over well.

"Oh?" Amos asked.

"Is that all, cause I'm really tired?" I said. I had to get out of there.

"Carter, is something wrong?" Sadie asked. "You look weird."

"Thanks sis! You look weird too!' I laugh. _Please don't ask. Please don't ask._

"Carter?" Alyssa asked gently.

"I need to go to the bathroom, be right back." I said leaving.

* * *

_What is wrong with my brother? He's safe!_

"What's wrong with Carter?" I asked.

"You honestly don't know?' Jaz asked.

"Um, no?" I said.

"Fine ask him when he gets out if he told them." Jaz sighed.

Everyone gasped. _He wouldn't, he wouldn't._

"Jaz, he wouldn't" I sounded like I was begging/

"Just ask him, I may be wrong." She said.

That's when Carter came in.

* * *

Everyone was looking at me when I walked in. _Did they know? Oh, please don't let them know! Oh gods please no!_

"Carter, you ok? our looking green." Alyssa asked.

"Yea, um I'm going to take a nap." I said walking off.

"Carter, did you tell them?" Sadie asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked. For once hoping her blond self would come out.

"Did you tell them, about our weakness and battle plans.

"Now why would I do that?' I asked starting to sweat.

"You were thirsty, you couldn't have gone that long without water." Jaz stated.

"Magic?" I tried.

"You couldn't use it, remember? I also checked you over on the way back. You were charmed, you couldn't have." Jaz explained.

I looked at them all. They looked like they were waiting to say she was wrong, but I could tell from what I remember that I did. "I'm so sorry guys! I should have done better"

Then I cried.


	13. Sequal?

**AN: HI! Hope that wasn't to confusing. I know I do short chapters, but I post two or three a day. I just lie short chapters. Anyway, so poor Carter, bet you didn't see that coming. **

**I want to see if you want sequal. I don't know if I should or not. Those of you who don't usually review, I need to know if you want one or not.**

**Thanks,**

**Obsessivebookdiva**

**P.S. Thanks for those who reviewed.**

**Erik The Viking**

**All of the Guests**

**bhut**

**And anyone who I missed, I am sorry if I did.**


	14. Guess what?

**AN: Well I have made up my mind. I am going to be doing a sequel, but be ready it will be a cross over. I's going to be several weeks after so yea. It should be fun to write. Thank you for all your suggestions. I'm sorry if this was I don't know too fast paced. I really like short chapters but i pt up a ton so sorry!**

**You're in awesomeness,**

**Obsessivebookdiva**


End file.
